marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
London, England (616)
Jessica Drew *"Pinky" Pinkerton |BoxNotableLocations = *Empress Matilda Docks (thameside, Excalibur HQ) *English Parliament *Her (Britannic) Majesty's Ultimate Security Prison Crossmore *Royal Victoria Hospital (thameside. Dpt of Neuro-Physiological Rehabilitation) *Warehouse-home-headquarters of Excalibur (Thame-side) |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = London is the capital of category:England 616 England and the United Kingdom. It is the UK's largest and most populous metropolitan area and the largest urban zone in the category:European Union European Union by most measures. A major settlement for two millennia, its history goes back to its founding by the Romans, who called it Londinium. London's core, the ancient City of London, the 'square mile', retains its mediaeval boundaries. Since at least the nineteenth century, the name "London" has also referred to the metropolis developed around it. Today, the bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, with its own elected mayor and assembly. London is a leading global city and one of the world's largest financial centres with the largest city GDP in category:Europe 616 Europe. Central London is home to the headquarters of most of the UK's top 100 listed companies (the FTSE 100) and more than 100 of category:Europe 616 Europe's 500 largest. London's influence in politics, finance, education, entertainment, media, fashion, the arts and culture in general contributes to its global position. It is a major tourist destination for both domestic and overseas visitors. London hosted the 1908 and 1948 Summer Olympics and will host the 2012 Summer Olympics. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; the historic settlement of Greenwich; the Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew; and the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey and St. Margaret's Church. London has a diverse range of peoples, cultures, and religions, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries. In July 2007 it had an official population of 7,556,900 within the boundaries of Greater London, making it the most populous municipality in the category:European Union 616 European Union. The Greater London Urban Area (the second largest in the category:European Union 616 EU) has a population of 8,278,251. while the metropolitan area (the largest in the category:European Union 616 EU) has an estimated total population of between 12 million and 14 million. The London Underground network, administered by Transport for London, is the most extensive underground railway network in the world, London Heathrow Airport is the world's busiest airport by number of international passengers and the airspace is the busiest of any urban centre in the world. (source Wikipedia:London Wikipedia) |Appearances = Black Panther Black Panther #022 (2006) Black Panther meets Captain Britain.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_4_22 Black Widow Black Widow #03 (2010) Blade Blade #08 (2007) Captain America Captain America #50 (2009) March 1945. Captain America interrogates a german spy. Then he and Bucky leaves to celebrate Bucky's birthday.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_5_50 Captain Britain and the MI13 Captain Britain and MI13 #014 (2009) English parliament. Dracula is enjoying is victory over the british heroes when he realizes it was just an illusion.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_Britain_and_MI-13_Vol_1_14 Deadpool Team-Up Deadpool Team-Up #893 (2010) Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #139 (2010) People react to Continuum®.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_139 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 48px; height: 184px;" } New Excalibur New Excalibur #013 (2007) New Excalibur #016 (2007) New Excalibur #017 (2007) New Excalibur #018 (2007) New Excalibur #019 (2007) New Excalibur #020 (2007) New Excalibur #021 (2007) New Excalibur #022 (2007) New Excalibur #023 (2007) New Excalibur #024 (2007) Secret Avengers Secret Avengers #05 (2010) Spider-Woman Spider-Woman #01 (2009) Jessica Drew is depressed in her home and about to commit suicide. Abigail Brand hires her to work for S.W.O.R.D. and track aliens. Her first target is in Madripoor (616) Madripoor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Spider-Woman_Vol_4_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 19px; height: 184px;" } The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #01 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvels_Project_Vol_1_1 The Marvels Project #03 (2009) Secret Air Base outside London. Nick Fury meets Lt Sawyer. The latter talks the former into another secret mission.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvels_Project_Vol_1_3 Winter Soldier Winter Soldier: Winter Kills #01 (2007) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) World War Hulk: X-Men World War Hulk: X-Men #02 (2007) X-Men: Die By The Sword X-Men: Die By The Sword #01 (2007) X-Men: Die By The Sword #02 (2007) X-Men: Die By The Sword #04 (2007) }} Category:London 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05